The Most Delicous Poison
by ImmortalxBites
Summary: A little depth into the story of dear Jane. What really happened to make her so...scary.
1. Joining the Team

**Ever wonder about dear Jane? How she came to be and what really happened to make her so vicious? Well, I did. And this is what I came up with:**

We were surrounded by a group of men; maybe ten or eleven full grown men. No, not men…they were not human at all. They had paper-white skin that stretched over their powerful muscles like steel armor. Their eyes…oh, their eyes were so menacing! Like monsters, their eyes were as deeply red as the broken bodies that lay around them. Not five minutes ago, those bodies were running around the room frantically clawing at the stone walls. They attempted to escape the chamber while screaming at the top of their lungs. As if anything could save them from the wrath of the ten monsters. However, their deaths were quick.

From the group emerged one monster. He spoke in a language I could not understand, and held out a hand towards me. His red eyes were welcoming for the first time and I stumbled towards him. When I got close enough that he could reach me, he simply held my hand. Silence captivated the room as all eyes were on this one monster. When he finally let go of my shaky hand, a Cheshire –cat smile began to appear upon his delicate face. I instantly felt at home, even though my instincts told me to run. The smile was one of a father; a father that I knew I could trust.

I could not call them monsters any longer. Somehow, I knew their beautiful features could never cause harm to me. I would simply call them _my friends_. My new friend spoke to the group in the same language as before and soon the whole group was smiling! He began to say something again, when my brothers hand found its place in mine. My brother, Alec, looked warily between the man and me. I noticed his legs were shaking just as badly as mine. His body tensed suddenly and I looked towards the group of…friends. Somehow, without me noticing, the group had vanished.

"Welcome to the Volturi," said the man, this time in my own language. He smiled at me and my brother, and motioned for us to follow him. He gracefully turned and walked towards the door that had appeared behind him.

With my brother's hand entwined in mine, we followed the man through the door. I was met with a blinding light and the room began to shake. My brother's screams were loud next to my ear. He repeated my name over and over. "Jane! Please, Jane! Run!" I couldn't see, and his screams were beginning to hurt my ears. I started to panic, dropping to the ground and blindly feeling my way towards my brother's screams. Where were my friends? Why was this light hurting my eyes?

And then I felt it.

Sharp and cold against my neck, like teeth.

I didn't know what it was, but my instincts, as well as my brother, were telling me to _run. _

Before I could get anywhere, the teeth sank deep into my neck. The pain was unbearable as my body felt like it was burning. Pain spread faster than wildfire throughout my body; working through my veins from my neck to my toes. And I could feel my blood draining. The pain hurt so badly, I screamed just as loud as my brother.

Finally the teeth left my neck, but the pain wouldn't disappear as it would with any normal wound. No, this pain was ten times worse than anything I've imagined in my life. A fire was burning its way through my veins and creeping into my heart, turning every muscle in my body to mere dust. I couldn't take the pain any longer.

I thrashed around on the cold cobble stone floor, screaming at the top of my lungs. Hours seemed to go by, when it fact it may have been minutes, maybe seconds. Somewhere in that time, my voice had cracked and left. My throat was raw and painful, but I silently screamed even though I had no voice. My muscles were too tired to keep up the thrashing, but even if I tried to lie still, I would twitch every now and again. There was no numbness to this pain. The fire would not die down no matter what I did.

But just when I thought I couldn't take anymore torture, my heart speed up. I had long thought it had turn to ashes in my body. However it beat faster than any drum rhythm I heard in my village. I gasped for air. I writhed on the floor and kicked at the air around me.

And then…nothing.

No beating.

No pain.

Complete silence.

**How's it sound so far? Reviews would be totally awesome.**


	2. Computer Crash

Hey, fellow fanfic people! I'm so sorry; I know I haven't been on lately, but my computer crashed a while ago. It basically took me FOREVER to get some money to have it fixed.

**Good news**: My laptop is in great working order *yay*  
**Bad news**: Everything (meaning all of my stories, chapters, songs, and poems) is completely gone from my laptop's system. When they restored the computer, I lost everything I ever typed. It was a really depressing thing for me. Note to self: back up everything on flash drives, disks…_something. _

So, unfortunately, I don't know if I'll have to motivation or time to write any new chapters soon. You guys have been so great, and I feel horrible for doing this. But for now, my stories will go on hiatus. I'm so so so sorry. But I promise, when I start up the stories again, I'll make it worth the wait. Thanks for being so patient before.

Love,  
ImmortalxBites


End file.
